


Why Reschedule?

by JaySLC



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Allergies, Caretaking, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, caretaker!Akechi, sick!protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySLC/pseuds/JaySLC
Summary: Akira planned out a date for Akechi but he won't be able to follow through on it.  Reposted from my Tumblr.





	Why Reschedule?

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a simple request for an allergic!Akechi and escalated into a three-part sickfic because caretaking and cute feverish boys are my weakness.

Normally, Akechi woke up with the sun, the light being more than enough to rouse him. His internal clock would consistently wake him just about twenty minutes before his alarm was scheduled to go off without fail. He’d take his time returning from dream land, get his bearings on the environment around him, and be getting dressed by the time the loud noise sounded through his room. Something must have busted his internal clock, though, as he found himself being forced back into reality by the ear-piercing siren.

He growled, rolling over and blindly fumbling for the snooze button. When he finally forced his swollen eyes open, his retinas were assaulted by a rebellious stream of light peaking in from a crack in the curtains. Still in a sleepy daze, he tried his best to round up important pieces of information in his head and began sorting through them. Send email out by 8:30pm, clean out the refrigerator, pick Ren up at 10am…! He smiled, his sleep-fried brain nearly forgetting that today was the day he and his boyfriend were supposed to spend the day together. What they were going to be doing, he had no clue. Ren was adamant about keeping their plans a surprise until the absolute last second. It wouldn’t surprise him if even Ren didn’t know what they were going to be doing until they left to do it. Finally feeling motivated, he sat up, only to instantly regret it.

In this new position, he felt something in the depths of his sinuses and head pop. It felt like someone was trying to crush his head in at the temples with a vice, and then poured molten metal down his nose. Groaning, he massaged his inflamed eyelids with index and middle fingers, and his temples with his thumbs. Right when he finally found some relief from the throbbing all over, his alarm went off again, sending a whole new wave of pain rushing through him. Picking up the phone, he turned the alarm off properly. In the corner of the screen, a notification popped up, warning of an exceptionally high pollen count.

Of. Freaking. Course.

As if on cue, it was like a dam broke, and his nose started running down his face.

“Come on, w-why today?” Grumbling, he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on the counter. “Huuuhh… huuuuuuh… IICH’Oooo – ‘Chu…” Akechi kept the tissue held securely around his nose with one hand, and used his free hand to catch himself on the sink. Looking up, he could barely recognize his disheveled reflection as the buzzing in the back of his eyes drew out tears. Sighing, he knew that if he went out today, he’d surely make a fool of himself somehow, or at least look like a disgusting mess.

Growling and cursing the very universe that believed he deserved to be plagued with seasonal allergies, Akechi typed out a quick text to Ren.

_Sorry it’s so last minute, but the pollen is already killing me today and I don’t think going out would be a good idea. Let me know whenever your next day off is and we can make up for it then. Video call later?_

Plopping back onto the bed, he rubbed his burning eyes with the back of his hands and looked out the window, itchy tears tracking down his smooth skin. Watching thin clouds of yellow float through the air, Akechi rolled his eyes and laid an arm over his face. Right as the throbbing in his head had begun to die down, his phone buzzed next to him. Picking it up, he swiftly muted it, done with its BS for day. As he opened his notifications, his stomach dropped when he read Ren’s reply.

_Sorry to hear that, but np. I thought we could just chill out today and reschedule our date since I’m not feeling too well, either, I woke up feeling kind of sick. Don’t come over if your allergies are bugging you, I wouldn’t want you keeling over on me._

Ren wasn’t feeling well? They just talked yesterday and he seemed fine, what could have gone wrong in that short time they hadn’t talked? Akechi felt a guilty knot form in his stomach as he tried to replay their conversations in his head, not thinking of a single thing that would indicate he’d been feeling unwell. Ren always was the kind of person to try to act like he was okay even when he wasn’t, but Akechi thought he knew him well enough at this point that he could see through those attempts at concealing weaknesses, so why didn’t he see it this time?

Akechi skimmed through the past few days worth of messages and his hazy memory, anxiously looking for any warning signs he could have missed before. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes in an attempt to clear his obscured, watery vision. The phone buzzed in his hands, starling him enough that he dropped it, causing it to crash onto the bedsheets next to his head. Clutching his chest and taking a few calming breaths, Akechi cursed and picked up the phone, finding another message from Ren.

_We can hang out when you’re feeling better. <3_

The message felt like a sucker punch to the gut. If Akechi were sick, he’d all but beg Ren to come to stay with him and take care of him until he felt better. In fact, Akechi was sure that under normal circumstances, Ren would have been doing the same thing. The prickly feeling in the back of his face threw off his train of thought, leaving him scrambling to sit up as his aggravated eyes forced themselves shut. He hissed as he tried desperately to force the burning away, but only succeeded in making more molten tears roll down his face. Sitting blindly, breath hitching madly, his body geared up for an onslaught of pain.

“ _HiiiiihHHH’Xxsshiew! AHHS **SSH’** ooo!_ _Haaaah- **AAHH** -!!_ C-come _oo- HAAH-’XSHIIiiii **eh**! ‘ISSSH! HH **ISH** IEW!!_” Akechi took in shallow breaths as he clutched his side, feeling a muscle screech in pain from overexertion. Forcing his swollen eyes open, staring at the ceiling, he realized that he’d reached the worst of things. At this point, being outside would be just as bad as being in here, so what was stopping him from going over to his boyfriend’s place to take care of him?

That was it.

Picking up his phone, he typed out a message the best he could with his temporary lack of sight.

_Hang in there, I’ll be over soon._

Popping a couple allergy pills in his mouth and throwing on his most comfortable clothes, Akechi braced himself for the worst, reminding himself that Ren would have done the same thing for him.


End file.
